


Jungle diff all day long

by YMPPBGH33



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMPPBGH33/pseuds/YMPPBGH33
Summary: Nidalee gets fucked. Over and over. It's not long before she starts to enjoy it.Based on a true story of my promos.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jungle diff all day long

_~~ 1. Reaching a boiling point ~~_

Nidalee was quite comfortable with a solo red start, less so leashless due to her botlaners being clueless idiots, but nothing too difficult. It would just require a little bit of clever kiting to stay healthy. So she sat alone in the bush next to the red spawn, counting down the time until it would appear and the game would begin.

As the red brambleback spawned in with a ferocious roar, she hucked a spear right into it’s left leg, with the intent of reducing it’s mobility. It worked, and the monster hobbled towards her with laughable slowness.

She’d been a little off her game recently, so maybe that was the reason she’d not sensed someone sneaking up on her. Just as she began stepping backwards as she chipped away at the brambleback’s health with more javelins, a root appeared underfoot and she tripped, bouncing on her round ass. Nidalee, dazed for only a second, scrambled to her feet. Or attempted to, at least, before thick underbrush roots and vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles, locking her to the ground, arms and legs eagle-spread. She looked around frantically, before focusing on the angry brambleback still advancing towards her.

“Oops,” came a sultry voice from the nearby bush. Nidalee craned her neck best she could to look to her side, as Zyra stepped out of the nearby brush, tentacled roots extending from her hands into the ground. “Here I thought the poor red buff might appreciate a more fair fight, and every second you spend stuck in the jungle is another second us laners get to work uninterrupted. I’d love to stay and _occupy_ you personally, but I do need to be getting back to bot lane. Oh well. Do have fun without me…” With that, she strutted back to her place in the bot lane.

_Of course my fucking laners don’t ping or anything,_ Nidalee cursed for a second, before returning to the issue at hand.

The brambleback was now on top of her, it’s unique heat properties uncomfortably burned at Nidalee’s skin. At that moment though, Nidalee realized a painful death by burning would likely be preferable to what she was about to experience.

“Oh gods …” she groaned as she felt the monster’s wooden claws tear away her undergarments and a rush of cold air brushed against her nethers. Its cock, an unbelievably thick glowing rod, pulsing with intense heat pressed against her pussy lips. Nidalee quirmed, trying to break free of the vines and roots holding her limps firmly in place and was actually able to slip her right foot free. “HUGHN!” she grunted, kicking at the brambleback with all her strength. Unfortunately, Lee Sin she was not, and the pathetic kick did nothing but annoy the monster, who planted his large foot squarely on her ankle, pinning it down with considerable weight. Now with his prey secured again, the red buff got back to his original instinct: forcefully breeding the curvy kitten laying underneath him. The burning hot member poked at Nidalee’s entrance once again.

“Please … please d-don’t …” she stammered, tears welling in her eyes. “Please … I-I’ll do anythin-asaaAARUGHGHHHH!” she shrieked as the monster penetrated her delicate entrance, slamming its amazing length all the way inside her fresh cunt, ripping past her fleshy walls, scorching her insides. Her screaming continued as the brambleback pulled out, comfortable coolness rushing to her gaping pussy, only to fill it once again with his burning log.

Her eyes screwed shut, Nidalee’s entire body was filled with agonizing pain. The size of the monster’s cock was far greater than anything she’d ever fucked before, far beyond anything she’d ever imagined, and she genuinely felt like she was being impaled. The burning heat didn’t help things, and she could feel unwitting love juices leak from her cunt, only to sizzle away in the intense heat.

“F-FUCK, you’re too … ughhghnnn … t-too much, oh, please … you’RE BREAKING MEEEE!” Nidalee’s voice alternated from low, quite groans and sobs of pain to high-pitched screams and wails, depending on how far inside her the monster’s cock was. “Y-you’re gonna, uhghghhhnnn … gonna kill meeee … oh s-shit, oh SHIT, F-FUUUCK!”

For its part, the brambleback was very pleased with the wonderful tightness of his very hot and very loud cocksleeve, and began drooling. Drips of burning hot monster saliva splashed onto Nidalee’s chest, leaving large red marks as the boiling fluid burned her. More shrieks and screams of pain as her body was scalded encouraged the monster further, who slightly adjusted his angle of attack to allow himself to plunge even deeper into the sobbing kitten.

The new angle allowed the monster cock to finally press against the barrier of her cervix. A few thrusts slamming into the fleshy wall, a pause, and one more heavy thrust. With that, the barrier to her womb was stretched open, and the burning log began depositing drops of sizzlingly hot precum directly into Nidalee’s fertile womb. Each further powerful thrust only opened her up further and further, her cunt gaping wide at this point.

_Oh gods, it hurts so much …_ Nidalee’s mind began blanking out at the overwhelming pain. He raped her for what felt like hours, her body quaking with each powerful thrust of the monster’s cock, grinding into the rough ground beneath her. She’d screamed herself hoarse before finally realizing hopelessly that no one was coming to save her. Instead, her head hung lifelessly, eyes glossed over, tongue lolling out and touching the dirty jungle floor, too tired and overwhelmed to care.

Even the painful heat had dissipated somewhat, only a constant burning sting reminding her of her place as a fiery monster’s fucktoy. Her ankle, long since been twisted and broken by the heavy brambleback’s movements, shot jolts of pain up her leg, just another source of discomfort at this point.

_No more, oh gods, I can’t possibly take any more of this ..._ She begged mentally for the punishment to stop, for some semblance of mercy, but it was not to be. After being farmed mercilessly upon spawning thousands of times over, the red buff was finally getting its revenge on one of its oppressors, carnally breaking the feline seductress. The burning monster cock pulsed, a telltale sign of it’s oncoming orgasm.

The additional sensations brought Nidalee back to earth, and she began to panic even more. “No, NO PLEASE, NOT INSIDE, A-anything but that, oh, OH F-FUCK, PLEASE, ARUGHGHHHHHHHH, NOOOOOOOO!” she howled with newfound strength as her assailant began dumping it’s scalding load deep into her fertile kitten factory.

_SHIT, IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!_ She felt like her guts were being filled with lava, the burning heat putting all the previous discomfort to shame. The large monster must have had a gallon of lusty semen backed up, because it only took a few pumps to fill Nidalee’s womb to the brim. Nidalee’s belly noticeably bulged at being so completely filled, and it felt like she was being burned alive from the inside. She twisted and contorted, bucking wildly, trying anything to maybe slip away, or something. Anything! But to no avail. She was stuck under the giant monster, her swollen cunt forced to swallow the burning discharge.

Lodged deep in her cunt and with no more room to deposit its seed, the brambleback finally pulled out with a messy _pop_ and began hosing the rest of Nidalee’s body with its sizzling monster sperm. Thick gooey ropes glued to her torso, face, and arms, the hot discharge painting her sexy olive skin into a pale white. Her toned, athletic body mangled by her uncaring lover, barely recognizable with so much sperm covering her. Finally, the brambleback ceased it’s monstrous ejaculation and Nidalee was left to stew in her … stew. She lay there lifelessly, barely conscious, practically swimming in a hot bath of brambleback goo, gasping weakly for breath.

Suddenly, a large blade pierced the brambleback from behind and skewered it all the way though, the tip ending a hair’s breadth from Nidalee’s exposed stomach. The brambleback toppled over and disappeared, it’s aura transferred to it’s killer. Nidalee looked up dumbly at her opposing jungler, Kayn. Zyra must’ve told him what happened, and now he was here for an easy invade.

“Shit, I almost feel bad about this,” he mumbled, rearing his blade again and cutting down the still trapped cougar in a single blow, as easily as the red buff. “Hah. At least she had some fun beforehand. Not the worst end in the world...”

_~~ 2. The worst end ~~_

Freshly healed at the fountain, Nidalee headed towards the murk wolves instead. Surely they’d be easier to handle, plus everything in her bottom side jungle was likely gone at this point.

From the first spear she landed on the small wolf, she knew something was wrong. They were too resilient, her attacks were barely doing anything.

_Wait, don’t tell me … I forgot to buy my jungle item?!_ Fighting the brambleback was such a disaster thanks to Zyra that she hadn’t even noticed just how weak she really was. She turned and ran, but it was too late. The large murk wolf pounced and sent her into the mud of the jungle facefirst. She screamed to no avail as the wolf chomped down on her neck, deep enough to draw blood and enough to easily yank her head off if he tried. Instead of killing and eating her though, it seemed to have different plans for her.

“Oh fuck, not again …” Nidalee groaned as she felt a quivering, fleshly bulb press against her pussy entrance, still sore from her earlier ordeal with the brambleback. “No, no please, don’t … I can’t …”

With a bloodcurdling snarl, the large murkwolf hilted himself, knot and all, into his squealing bitch. Perhaps it sensed somehow that Nidalee was actually a beast herself, because it fucked her with such carnal vigor reserved only for breeding huge litters of pups. The murkwolf’s cock, though not as large and girthy as the brambleback had been, was much more pleasurable to fuck. It filled her perfectly, bumping into all her mind-meltingly pleasurable spots, with that little extra size to stretch her out and really dominate her. Nidalee didn’t want to admit it, but a massive mess of fur and muscle that easily weighed double her pounding her sopping cunt was everything she could ever want. Her animal side understood exactly what biology dictated, that she would breed a litter of kittens with the biggest, strongest, most dominant male she could find and the human side aquiested. That the wolf breeding her currently wasn’t the correct species to impregnate her womb was of little consequence. She could feel it’s muscles, sinewy and hot with rushing blood, huge, fertile nutsacks filled with potent puppy-batter, and those were the characteristics of the dominant alpha male she sexually craved so much, same species or otherwise.

Unlike her earlier experience, Nidalee was loving every second of her new ordeal. “Oh, oh, oh f-FUCK! OH GOOD BOY! Ah, ah, fuuuuck, that’s good, yes, YES, JUST LIKE THAT!” she moaned like a bitch in heat, channeling her energy and presenting herself like such exactly the way the wolf would want. “Harder, HARDER!” She demanded, wiggling her hips and trying to grind backwards onto her lover best she could. Her fat, toned ass clapped with wet, fleshy slaps with each hard thrust, and her fat, milky breasts bounced wildly as the wolf really seemed intent on breeding her. He spurred on from her encouragement, not able to understand her words but the volume of love juices pouring from her snatch required no translation, whipping itself into a frenzy from pounding her into oblivion. He clawed at her shoulders, arms, and back, leaving deep red marks and drawing blood, but the pain only spurred the depraved cougar further. “AHHHH! FUCK, y-you beast, t-taKE MEEEEE!” Nidalee craned her neck and arched her back, howling her lust to the jungle canopy.

The head of the dubious bitch-breaker pushed against the entrance of her womb, the knot stretching her vaginal walls to the limit, forcing its way deeper and deeper into her wet cavern. As she felt her womb being invaded, Nidalee, limbs already weak from being pounded so hard, simply collapsed. Her torso, strengthless, simply rubbed painfully against the forest floor with each hard thrust. “Come on boy, breed me. Cum i-inside me, make me your bitch…” she moaned. “G-GIVE IT TO MEEEEE! GIVE ME YOUR PUPPIES!” Everything else, her team, her role completely forgotten. Instead, she just wanted this. To be laid low, have her guts rearranged by a big furry wolf, give in to her instincts, feel her stomach bulge out with a huge litter of babies…

So enthralled she was at being rutted and bred she didn’t notice a second wolf circling her wild body until it’s cock practically bounced against her lips. “Oh! Augh, you want some, haHGHhhg, some a-attention too? Good boy, c-come here and let, uGHGhhgn, let me t-take care of you…” Nidalee could barely talk as the first wolf humped her so roughly, but she did her best to wrap her hands around the second’s shaft, before taking the entire dubious length into her mouth. She slurped and sucked vigorously, exposing it to the hot exotic wonder of a messy blowjob only a true breeding slut could provide, an experience wild animals typically would never get. The wolf reacted extremely positively, laying on it’s back, tongue flopping out, obviously enjoying the feline woman orally pleasuring him. She bobbed her head, giving her second furry lover a hot throatfuck best she could. Loud choking and wheezing filled the still jungle air as she worked, taking the entire length deep into her esophagus. It’s thick fur filled her nostrils as she gasped for air, it’s disgusting musk only whipping her into further sexual frenzy. Her body had fully entered mating mode and she loved every second of it.

_God, being spitroasted by two big, fucking sexy wolves like this, it’s too fucking gooood. Hahhhh, I’m, I’m gonna cum from being raped by a pack of dirty dogs!_

A few more hard thrusts from the first wolf, and she made good on her prediction. She couldn’t scream in pleasure with a thick red prick lodged in her throat, but her body reacted in other ways. Her legs straightened and body shuddered as she crashed over the edge, a spray of love juices squirting hard from her soaking, well-fucked cunt, leaving a puddle of debauchery in the dirt. Her mind hazed over, the amazing pleasure crashing over her like a wave, wiping out all thoughts other than cock-drunk sex.

The wolves, not at all acknowledging their mate, simply continued their business of breeding their bitch. However, with Nidalee practically convulsing in orgasm and slowly recovering, she stopped her oral worshipping of the second wolf, who immediately let his disappointment be known with a vicious growl.

“Ohhhh, you want me still? That’s a goooood boy … come here, I’ll g-give you something better … I’m sure you’d rather fuck my tight pussy anyway… ” Nidalee cooed, and after some adjustment, the wolves ended up both mounting her from behind, in an awkward double-doggystyle arrangement, with one pointed cock probing her soaking pussy, while the other prodded at her much tighter asshole. “C’mon boys, do it. Fuck me. I-I want yOU BOTH! FUCK MEEEE!”

“ARUGHGHHHHH!” she screamed, the pain of having her asshole opened shocking her. She’d done anal sex before, but not as part of being double penetrated by two massive, relentless, furry beasts intent on making her their bitch. “Y-YOU’RE BREAKING, UGHUHGHHH, ME IN HALFFFF!” She shrieked and screamed, wailed and howled in eye-watering pain, her holes stretched far beyond the point of comfort. Nidalee could feel the thin layer of flesh separating her love channels being worn and rubbed against by the two monstrous invaders.

But it was only a matter of time before she turned, and only a few minutes later her voice turned from expressions of pain to that of pleasure. Her holes stretched nicely and able to now accommodate her lovers, the relentless humping drove her to maddening states.

“Ohhhh yessss, y-you’re so, so fuCKING GOOD! AHHHHHHH! HARDER, H-HARDERRRR! I WANT MOREEEE!” Tongue hanging out, eyes wide open, loudly begging monstrous animals to slam their cocks deeper into her, Nidalee’s face painted a picture of a woman getting her life’s purpose fulfilled. She was being bred, made into a woman properly, dominated by superior alpha males, and nothing could feel better.

“BREED ME! BREEEEEDDDDD MEEEEE!” Her nubile form bounced wildly as she was double penetrated. Her fertile, milky tits hung in the air, nipples painfully erect, grinding against the ground when she periodically dipped her torso lower enough for that to happen after a barrage of particularly hard thrusts. Her fat, juicy ass slapped against one of her lovers’ ballsacks, while mostly her creamy thighs made contact with the other, and messy clapping filled the steamy air. Her nude body was covered with bloody scratches and bruises, but practically a sexual masochist at this point, the stinging pains only made Nidalee hotter and wetter.

“AHHHHH! BREED MEEE, MORRRE, MORRRREEE!” The wolves, still humping madly into both of her holes, simply couldn’t last with how vise-tight the wailing cat-girl was. Their red knots pulsed and twitched, ready to unload their potent doggy sperm deep into their bitch.

Suddenly, Nidalee remembered the particulars of lupine breeding. _Oh god, they’re going to knot me, aren’t they? Big, hot wolf knots locking inside me...I wonder how it’s going to feel with two of them … I won’t be able to move for hours..._

Her questions were answered as the wolves came, dumping massive loads of hot cream deep into her womb and bowels respectively. Nidalee felt the sudden rush of sticky warmth bathing the entirety of her lower body, as well the the swelling of the doggy dicks locking their knots inside her,stretching her holes even wider, and the hot jolts of mind melting pleasure drove her to another shattering orgasm as she cranked her head towards the sky and screamed. Her womb, emptied of brambleback cum after respawning, was instantly full again with gooey wolf semen. Her backside was treated much the same, a disgusting mess of potent cum clogging her lower intestines, there was so much. Nidalee was so full, every little movement sent a slight amount leaking out, but otherwise, the wolves had done their job breeding their bitch and she was more or less a balloon of cum, plugged up by their knots. Of course, the dogs weren’t smart enough to know they’d just wasted their loads, cats and dogs can’t breed after all, but all they cared about was marking a bitch, which they’d accomplished. Had she been so thoroughly creampied by a human, or a male cat of some sort, Nidalee would be undoubtedly pregnant with a healthy litter of kittens, with the sheer potency and volume of semen loaded deep inside her kitten bakery.

Nidalee, completely exhausted and mentally fucked into submission, simply flopped onto the ground with no more energy to stay upright. Her mates followed, as they were still locked together until the knots deflated, of course, and the trio fell into deep slumber.

A few hours later, she awoke on the nexus platform, the opposing Kayn having apparently taken advantage of her once again for another free kill. She rolled her eyes as the flame from her teammates rolled in, and mentally prepared for another excursion into the jungle.

_~~ 3. The worst-er end ~~_

“There’s no way we can do this!” Nidalee yelled, but the brainless duo of Ezreal and Janna simply didn’t listen and fired a spell right at Baron Nashor, starting it. With just a squishy adc, squishy jungler, and squishy enchanter support, Nidalee sighed and walked up the closest, praying her jungle item and rune setup would help her tank. It worked, for a few seconds at least, until the monster’s acidic green saliva splattered against her skin, melting away at her magical armor.

“You fucking idiots, we should be pushing waves, you stup-” her curses trailed off when a thick purple tenticle wrapped around her waist and hoisted her 20 feet into the air. “AHHHHHHHH,” she screamed. “HELP ME!”

Ezreal and Janna looked at each other, realizing there was no longer anyone to tank Baron’s noxious blasts, and began backing away slowly. “Uh, you’re right Nidalee, we’re gonna go push lanes instead. You’re fine, right? Just, uh … smite for health, or something!” Ezreal called uselessly before running away, Janna giving a nervous thumbs-up of encouragement before also retreating.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me…” Nidalee suddenly realized not only were her allies failing her, her magic armor was entirely gone, and she was beginning to feel the full effects of Baron’s acid. It splattered against her skin, leaving stingingly painful patches. It melted away at her clothes, and soon only patches of tattered cloth were left dangling on her body, not that she wore much to begin with. It only got worse though, as a fleet of slimy tentacles began roughly carressing her nearly-naked body.

Phallus-shaped tentacle tips began pressing against her body from every direction, and her eyes widened when she realized Baron wasn’t intending to kill her.

“WHY IS EVERYTHING IN THIS JUNGLE SO HORNY?!” she screamed in disbelief. Tentriles snaked up her legs and spread them wide, exposing her holes. Another pair of medium thickness snaked up and immediately speared her cunt and asshole, with one swift motion, Baron quick and merciless in it’s execution. Her eyes exploded open, never had she been so roughly and warninglessly double stuffed. She shrieked in surprise and surprise as the tentacles began pistoning in and out of her holes with ruthless speed and efficiency. Pumping in and out two, three, five times a second, and as soon as one hole was vacated, the other would be violated again instantly. The coordination and expidence of her double penetration ordeal was nothing short of mind-breaking, and as Nidalee’s wails became less and less legible, it was obvious the pleasure had broken her. The earlier animalistic breeding and knotting she’d experienced from the wolves had already tipped her over the edge, now Baron’s slimy tentacles raping her holes had her in freefall.

“Oh you f-fucking monster, uhughHHNNN, R-RAPE ME WITH YOUR THICK FUCKING TENTACLES!” Nidalee had completely lost her mind now, only wishing for more clammy monster cocks to fill her holes. “MORE! MORE!”

And the baron obliged, two more limbs snaking up and joining the two currently fucking her, and suddenly Nidalee realised just what she’d asked for. “ARUGHGHHHH!” She screeched as two thick tentacles now occupied each of her sopping holes. Forming snaking tentriles, each pair of tentacles obsenely hammered into her orifices, stretching her even wider and fucking her with even more fury. The sudden additional intrusions only drove Nidalee to even higher highs, and her screams reached a desperate crescendo as she climaxed hard, spraying unwitting love juices out of her creamy cunt, dripping down Baron’s tentacles. “Oh fuck, I-I’m cuMMMMMING!” Her back arched and her toes curled, surefire signs of her being overwhelmed by such incredible pleasures. She’d never cum so hard in her life, not to mention from being fucked by what was in essence four large dicks, two in each hole. Baron didn’t just have the size either, it had strength, each hammering thrust practically sending her body flying with tremendous force. The way the huge, writhing mess wreaked havoc on her insides was just too much for her to handle.

“Hughghhnnn … moooore … MORE!” She continued moaning, and her wish was fulfilled when more tentacles ravaged her body, wrapping around and fondling her large tits, tentacles appearing near her hands. When she eagerly reached out and grabbed onto them, she marveled at their thickness; she couldn’t even wrap her hand all the way around them! Without hesitation, she began giving messy handjobs, bringing them close to her face so she could lick and kiss the openings, feeling the salty taste of drops of Baron precum on her lips. She’d drink deeply soon, she was sure of it, and practically dripped in anticipation of thick, scummy tentacle pouring doses of potent, lusty cum down her throat and directly into her waiting belly.

The thick tentacle suspending her in the air wrapped around her by the torso and sent pulsing squeezes around her belly, just another display of strength and domination contributing to her dizzying sensations. She was helpless. Her legs stretched far apart, most delicate areas of her luscious body completely exposed and fucked like a cheap piece of trash. Thinner, but still strong tentacles wrapped around her limbs, and if Baron wished, he could easily twist and mangle her body into an unrecognizable, and very dead heap, and her pussy gushed at the feeling of powerlessness. She’d been held down against her will and had her brains fucked out all day, but nothing compared to such a mess of overwhelming power ruining her.

“UGHGHHNN, FUCK! YESSSSSS, HARDERRRR! RUIN MEEEE! RUIN M-HURLLLKKK!” Nidalee’s mindless screams of encouragement were suddenly silenced when another thick appendage, one of Baron’s apparently limitless arsenal, shoved it’s way down her throat. It was long, slimy, and coated with slight bumps at filled her throat oh-so-perfectly. The tentacle, with no limit to its size like a regular cock, shoved a good two feet into her throat, ending up well in Nidalee’s stomach. Then it began to pump. Hard, rough, each motion snapped the frail woman’s neck back and forth. It was violent in claiming her last hole, violating her face like she was a piece of meat.

And Nidalee, of course, loved every second of it. Stuffed completely airtight, long thick tentacles lodged in her every hole, probing deeper than anything organic cock could even imagine, pumping in and out with unbelievable strength and vigor. Baron, with even more tendrils to spare, sent more thin appendages to rub against every surface of her body. Two even rubbed against her bare feet, her toes curling and doing their best to instinctively coax them to climax. Every inch of her sexy body was used as fuckmeat for Nashor to enjoy, and her silky, exotic skin could barely be seen under the writhing mass of tendrils abusing her. So enthralled was she by the experience, she didn’t even notice being turned upside down, until her hair was hanging off her head and her milkers hung uncomfortably the wrong way. The new position allowed Nashor’s appendages to plunge even more effectively into her sopping wet holes and allowed her tits to flop around more freely as additional tentacles caressed them.

Nidalee’s moaning was muffled by the juicy meat lodged in her throat, so she screamed internally instead as she crashed through orgasm after orgasm, brought on by being pounded in every possible hole, sexually excited by every erogenous part of her gorgeous body being roughly violated in the most incredible ways possible. So many, at least two dozen at this point were fucking her one way or another, and Nidalee, suspended in midair, knew she would please all of them.

The first few tentacles began to ejaculate. The ones plundering her pussy and ass came first, and fat loads of Baron goo pumped into Nidalee. Her frail insides filled completely, and her belly practically bulged out as having so much foreign material dumped into her. A lithe cat-lady simply wasn’t built for a 30 foot demon worm to breed with, but Nidalee did her best however her petite body could. As was a common theme by now, her small womb filled immediately, as well as the love channel preceding it, and the tentacles flopped outside, pumping the remaining goop all over Nidalee’s fertile body instead. Her cunt and asshole, gaping wide after being destroyed so violently, leaked out semen slowly.

The Baron, perhaps sensing it’s fleshy repository was filled, began gently squeezing with the tentacle wrapped around her midsection, causing globs of semen to be squeezed out, and began running down her upside down body. Dumbly, Nidalee realized what was happening.

_He’s wringing me out. Like a towel. A little cum rag._ But again she could do nothing as her small body was nothing compared to the strength of Baron tentacles. He’d have his way with her, however he wanted, and even if Nidalee died in the process, the Baron wouldn’t likely even notice.

As soon as her body was most cleared, however, Baron immediately plunged another set of fresh tentacles into her holes, pounding her just as hard as before, only this time her tight channels were also stained with his seed. Undeterred, just a few more thrusts and Nidalee was already deep in the throes of another orgasm.

With Nidalee’s cunt and ass seeded and claimed, the rest of Nahsor’s tentacles began opening up. Periodically, one of the tendrils pleasuring themselves with some surface of Nidalee’s soft skin would just pull off before unloading hot cum in her general direction. Every couple of seconds, another warm load of spunk splattered somewhere on her body.

Finally, the thick tentacle lodged in her windpipe reached its limit. It widened ever so slightly, bulging out Nidalee’s esophagus, and began unloading its contents directly into her stomach. The first few ropes of it’s potent load bypassed her swallowing mechanism completely, and Nidalee was forced to simply bear the uncomfortable sensation of thick spunk being directly deposited in her stomach. After a bit, however, the tentacle pulled out enough to be unloading into her mouth instead. The gooey mix tasted sweet to Nidalee, almost tantalisingly so, and she eagerly gulped down mouthful after mouthful of her treat, desperately drinking it down directly from the tap. And the appendage seemed to be almost limitless like a tap too, and Nidalee’s stomach ached in fullness before it ran dry. The mindbroken kittyslut groaned in disappointment, but suddenly yelped in joy as another thick tentacle made its way around and mercilessly plunged into her throat without warning, filling her up nicely once again.

So it continued, for hours and hours. Tentacles would enter Nidalee and fill her holes to the brim, before others wrapped around her body and squeezed her dry. New, fresh appendages replaced spent ones, unloading their semen before being replaced themselves. All the while, Nidalee, suspended midair, completely at the mercy of the worm, cummed her brains out with orgasm after orgasm while load after load of monster semen splattered against and stuck to her delicate body. Finally, Baron dumped the broken cat unceremoniously into the river, having grown bored of his fucktoy. Nidalee tried to crawl away on shaky limbs, but simply had no energy, instead collapsing into the mud.

She laid there stark naked, her spent body quivering with a thick layer of spunk coating every inch of her, until an enemy happened by and once again claimed another free kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, it’s all jungle diff?
> 
> Always has been.


End file.
